


My Collection of Zutara Prompts and Story Ideas

by quirkyrainbowrosequeen (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fic, Zutara, Zutara Prompts, Zutara Story Ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quirkyrainbowrosequeen
Summary: As the title suggests, here is my collection of Zutara prompts and story ideas!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create this post because I have so many concepts for fanfiction stories but I don't have the means to craft them out into reality but luckily for me, I have you wonderful writers to do just that!

My Dearest Readers,

As you can tell from my notes and summary, I've created this post as a means of sharing my creativity with the world. One thing about me is that I have quite an overactive imagination which allows me to imagine things and come up with prompts and story ideas. Since I'm a devoted Zutarian, I've decided to dedicate this work to all things Zutara related. With each and every incoming chapter after this introduction, I hope that you'll find this post of great use to you!

These prompts and story ideas are free for all to use, my only suggestion is that you may inform me that you're using one of my suggestions, so that I may check it out for myself and give you all of my support for your creations! That being said, you're allowed to mix and match with my suggestions, I mean true originality is when you take in a bunch of things and rearranged them in a way that's never been seen before! I believe a term called stealing like an artist in which you take in things that you like from other people's works and you use them as a base to create your own unique thing! So please, why don't you steal like an artist as well!

I hope that this work is able to serve its purpose by helping out my fellow creatives because as a creative myself, I too struggle with creative blocks and wished there were more resources to give me a boost of inspiration or to even be my muse. If I was in fact able to be of use to you, please feel free to tell me all about it! Sharing is caring as they say! Well, that's for now! I best be leaving so that you may have some time to start being productive! I bid you all farewell and adieu!! <3 <3 <3

Sincerest, 

Me 


	2. Prompt: Getas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first suggestion, so why not start things off with something cultural/traditional!

**Geta:** _(noun)_ a Japanese wooden clog for outdoor wear.

Some information about getas is that they are worn in modern times, they are often paired with yukatas, which are a lighter casual version of kimonos with yukatas being commonly worn as a summer outfit, so, it's unlikely that you'll be wearing socks with them during the summer. But if you are indeed cold, you may wear some tabi socks to warm your feet.

Since getas are traditional Japanese footwear, one will most likely find them in the Fire Nation! Maybe during festivals, holidays, and other special occasions you can see the people of the Fire Nation wearing these unique-looking shoes. Might I suggest a Cinderella story where either Katara or Zuko lose one of their getas and the other finds it for them, that would be a cute little moment?!

Please note that there are many types of getas, so, I recommend you do more research upon them as some are only worn by oirans(prostitutes), geishas & maikos, priests, and etc. Fun fact, geishas are courtesans while maikos are younger females who are in training to become a geisha, in short, they are apprentices to the geishas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter as there are much more to come along the way!!!


	3. Story Idea: Pining Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love all things pining, I decided to make this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we're doing a pining chapter!!! I dedicate this to all the pining people in the world such as myself!

**Pine For:** _(phrasal verb)_ To feel very sad because one wants (something) or because one is not with (someone).

Zuko and Katara have been best friends for many years now but they want to be more than just friends. Many people point out that these two have something going on that's way more than just pure platonic friendship and they were, in fact, right! Unfortunately, neither Katara nor Zuko wants to confess their feelings to the other as they don't want to ruin what they already have, a beautiful if not unsatiable friendship together. They ardently believe that the other doesn't feel the same way and it breaks their heart as they have to go through the heartache of their supposedly "unrequited" love every single day. To pine for someone is one thing, but to pine for your best friend for many years is another, so what happens when these two are put into a situation in which their feelings for each other are revealed to be mutual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, look, I love me a good slow burn and if it takes more than a decade for the love story to occur, ah, Tara, then that would be everything!!!


	4. Story Idea: The Porcelain Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a pretty vase and that was when they argued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter based on the fact that I inherited my mother's love for all things ceramic or porcelain or pottery...

Earth Kingdom blue-and-white ceramic porcelain pottery is all the rage for middle-aged and elderly parents, weirdly enough, both Kya and Ursa are fanatics for these kinds of things. So, when their upcoming birthday is only in two weeks, both Zuko and Katara are desperately scouring for the perfect gift for their parents. Unbeknownst to them, both Kya and Ursa share the same birthday on the exact same birth year! When Zuko and Katara's eyes settle on a beautifully designed blue-and-white dragon vase, they end up fighting over it! Unfortunately, the two of them end up breaking it resulting in them both splitting the bill to pay for the damage costs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, we have two of those blue-and-white Chinese vases in my household, one of them stores bunches of fake pink roses inside while the other one is a lidded vase with nothing inside, unfortunately, neither have a dragon design on them nor do I believe they are authentic, we got them both from Ross Dress for Less, every immigrant mother's favorite store to shop for things!


	5. Story Idea: 520 Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For many cultures, certain numbers meant certain things and for the Chinese, 520 holds a real special meaning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time that I included the rest of the Gaang in the chapters!

For the Chinese, there's a very special day dedicated to saying _"I love you"_ and that is 520 Day! On the 20th of May, couples use this day to go on dates, get married, or just spend some time together. For the singles out there, it's the perfect opportunity to confess your love towards the person of your affection! The reason why 520 Day is celebrated is that if you say five, two, zero you get the sentence, **wǔ èr líng** which sounds similar to I love you in Chinese, **wǒ ài nǐ**.

When Toph informs the Gaang about this very special day for the Earth Kingdom, it prompts Zuko and Katara to use this day as an opportunity to express their affections towards one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's because I'm from another culture but to me, I find the Chinese words, ai ni similar sounding to the word, aina which means mirror in my mother tongue. Speaking of mirrors, I might just use mirrors in one of my chapters!


	6. Story Idea: Meddlesome Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody for the love of all things Zutara, please adopt this idea! I want to see this story come to life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this story! It contains things like penpals, blind dating, love letters, meddling relatives, and long-distance relationships.

Zuko lives in Caldera City with his family, consisting of his Uncle Iroh, Cousin Lu Ten, Sister Azula, and Mother Ursa. He tells his uncle about the woman who has stolen his heart but unfortunately doesn't return his feelings back. Iroh feeling bad for Zuko decides upon setting his nephew up with a nice girl, luckily, he already has the girl for the job, Katara!

When Katara was ten years old, she ran away from home because of some disagreements with her family. Now situated in the Earth Kingdom, she settles for residing in the Eastern Air Temple, planning to write letters to her family demanding that they settle things her way, once and for all, otherwise, she won't be coming back home unless they come into the Eastern Air Temple themselves and drag her back home to the South Pole. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned as pirates chase after her causing her to run towards the dangerous mountains where she almost falls off, but thankfully, she's saved by a kind older man by the name of Iroh.

Iroh asks why a young child such as Katara is out here alone by herself in which a now crying Katara answers Iroh by telling him about how difficult things are with her family and that she wants to be able to have a life for herself. Iroh now feeling sympathy towards the poor child, escorts her to the Eastern Air Temple and stays there with her until her family comes and gets her. Now, that her family is here, Iroh advocates for Katara and tells them how if they really valued her happiness, she wouldn't have run away and almost gotten herself killed. Hearing this, Katara's family apologizes to Katara and lets her have her own way from now on. Before Katara leaves, she thanks Iroh for everything, being grateful for saving her life and even helping out with her family problems.

Ever since that incident, Iroh's been communicating and visiting Katara to check up on how she's doing. Katara doesn't mind it because she owes her life to Iroh and he also helped to improve her life for the better, and so she is forever indebted to him because of that. Iroh, of course, doesn't like the idea of Katara being indebted towards him as he claims that it was only the right thing for him to do naturally and that he's quite fond of Katara since she reminds him a lot like Zuko, both of whom are stubborn headstrong individuals who are persistent until the very end.

When Katara is asked by Iroh to write a letter to Iroh's nephew, she happily obliges. When Zuko first gets the letters from this mystery woman, he's reluctant at first but after some rounds of writing back and forth with her, he finds himself rather fond of his letter lady. After three years, both Zuko and Katara become enamored with each other and when Zuko tells Iroh about this, Iroh's happy for him. It is then that Iroh later visits the South Pole where he asks for Katara's hand in marriage.

Of course, this causes a whole misunderstanding of a fiasco as Katara's family thinks she's marrying Iroh when in reality, Iroh's asking in place for Zuko who's still too bashful to ask her himself like the shy turtle duck that he is. When Iroh informs the family that he's bringing in a new bride home to the family, this too causes outrage as Iroh hasn't been with anyone since the death of Iroh's wife and Lu Ten's mother. No one from both of the families is too keen on the marriage but nonetheless, they still come to attend the wedding. On the day of the wedding, Iroh doesn't show up in wedding attire but instead, he has Zuko wearing wedding clothes. When the bride is revealed, Zuko's shocked to find out that it's the woman who had caused him his heartache in the first place, Katara.

Katara didn't know that Iroh's nephew, Zuko was the man whom she attended university with, at all! With their letters, they never told each other's names, and neither did they ever know what the other looks like. But through this blind form of communication, they got to look past the physical appearances and find a deeper connection with each other. Thankfully, it works out in the end and all is well as Zuko and Katara happily agree to marry each other.

This whole time, Iroh was unaware that Katara was the one who broke Zuko's heart and now she was the one to mend it back together, luckily, they love each other so much that the two's unpleasant past didn't matter to them now as it's all in the past. This whole love story wouldn't have existed in the first place if all wasn't for a meddling uncle. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for this story from a Bangladeshi mini-movie that I watched with my mother. The story's about a village boy whose Dada, paternal grandfather, writes a letter to this beautiful girl from another village in his grandson's place. The beautiful girl is considered to be an eligible bachelorette with the village boy liking her but unfortunately, she's not rather keen on him. She finds his Dada amusing, however, who pursues her but people are criticizing this as the boy's Dada is an old man whose wife is gone and has grandchildren while she's a young woman. When Dada asks her for marriage, she says yes, and this causes some outrage from the boy, his mother, and even the boy's Phoofu, paternal aunt, came with her children, crying because her father's marrying this young girl. On the day of the wedding, the grandfather tells his grandson to change into wedding attire because he reveals that he did all this for his grandson to marry the girl. The girl never actually wanted to marry the boy's grandfather, she only played along with the gag because she found it funny.


	7. Prompt: Dosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they say, the best way to a person's heart is through the stomach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished that the Avatar universe included more South Asian characters because the whole concept of the Avatar derives from Hinduism and Buddhism.

**Dosa:** _(noun)_ A thin south Indian pancake made from lentils and rice that are blended with water. These light-weighted crepes can be enjoyed with chutney or sambar.

Dosas can be eaten as a vegetarian dish or can be added with meat if you'd like.

For my mother's Dosa recipe, she made them using two lentils(chana dal & urad dal), basmati rice, ginger, garlic, onion, turmeric, and small green chilies, and water. For the fillings, she used vegetables like boiled cauliflower and meats like cow stomach and cow liver with potatoes added to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother made some dosas today and they were pretty good, enough said.


	8. Prompt: Swan Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love classic works?! They're called a classic for a reason, they're timeless masterpieces that may be remixed and rematched!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Barbie of Swan Lake last night and I just need a Zutara AU story of it!!!

Swan Lake is a ballet composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky in the 1800s. It premiered in 1887 in Moscow, Russia at the Bolshoi Theatre. This ballet has been adapted into literature, film, television, and many other forms of entertainment outside of its original ballet medium.

The story of Swan Lake is about a young maiden by the name of Odette who is turned into a swan by an evil sorcerer, Rothbart's magical curse. Only a vow of true loyal love can break the spell. There in the kingdom is a young handsome prince who just so happens to falls for Odette, the shape-shifting woman, he wants Odette to become his queen. Odette returns these feelings for the prince as well. Later on, there's a ball being hosted by the widowed queen mother, all eligible princesses are there but the prince's heart only wishes for Odette. There at the ball comes Rothbart and his daughter, Odile who's transformed to look like Odette. The prince dances with Odile, believing that she's Odette, and wishes for her to marry him. Rothbart will only allow his consent to the marriage if the prince makes an oath of love, declaring his heart to the woman, which he does. It is only then that Rothbart and Odile reveal their true identity to all. The prince realizing his mistake, begs Odette for forgiveness and as Odette loves the prince, she accepts and forgives him...there are many endings to this story, but most of them have Odette free from the curse and return to her love, the prince.

As this story is in the public domain, there is more than one way to interpret it. Whether you want a happy ending or not, it's all up for the individual to decide. Some people may opt to not include ballet or any dancing at all, whatever the case may be, this timeless piece remains prevalent in our modern-day pop culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are multiple variations of the story, so feel free to take your pick on how you'd like to tell the story.


	9. Prompt: Tara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when someone with a similar name to yours results in a mix-up between the two of you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on real-life experiences that I've had to endure with my name.

**তারা Tara:** _(noun)_ The Bengali word for stars.

For the people that don't know, Katara's name is derived from the Arabic words for water droplet, qatarat ma'an قطرة ماء. Arabic and Bengali are two different languages from two different parts of the world but there is a connection to the word, Tara, and the character, Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender. For one thing, Katara's a waterbender and they rise with the moon while the firebenders rise with the sun. The sun is a star, a rather big one in comparison to the other stars in the sky that we see in the sky.

I remember asking my mother what some words translated to in Bengali since I'm only ever fluent in the English language but nonetheless when she told me what the word for the stars was, Tara, I fell in love with the word ever since! In my personal humble opinion, Tara is one of the most beautiful words in the Bangla language. Since Yue's the moon, her being based after the Chinese moon goddess, Chang'e, the sun and stars are still available for us. Maybe there's a character named Tara or people just call Katara, Tara as a nickname! Having your nickname mean star is honestly so cute! One time, my mother was telling me that I was the sun to her while my siblings were the moon and stars respectively! A cute little story idea would be that whenever someone says Tara, Katara thinks they're talking about her when in reality, they're talking about the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Bangladeshi, my ethnicity being Bengali, for those of you that don't know!


	10. Prompt: Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an absolute sucker for the deep long love speeches! Why say "I love you" when you can pronounce a full-on speech declaring your love for someone! That's far more original and personal than just saying I love you to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is going to be one of the most useful chapters yet!!!

**Some months ago, I was on TikTok when a user made a video, asking what's the nicest compliment anyone has ever received before in their life and the commentators answered just that. Although I no longer use TikTok, I still was able to save my favorite commented compliments in a notebook that I wrote in with a pen. Here they are down below! Feel free to use any one of them in your story! I still have some more commented compliments written down, so I'll be making a part two to this dialogue prompt.**

  1. “I can wait all of my life for you if it’s necessary.” 
  2. “I swear, your eyes literally glow when you’re happy like this.”
  3. “Your eyes remind me of a clear sky, the kind of day where you wanna do nothing but lay on the grass and feel the breeze pass by.”
  4. “If the word, darling was a person, it would be you.”
  5. “When I’m around you, it feels like home and nothing can hurt me.”
  6. “You’re too good for this world. One day, I hope you find the type of love most people dream of because you deserve all that and more.”
  7. “Sometimes, I just want to run away with you.”
  8. “How do you manage to make me so happy?”
  9. “Your smile reminds me of the sun, super bright.”
  10. “I prayed and prayed for a miracle, and your amazing self, made of laughs and starlight, showed up.”
  11. “You make my heart explode whenever I hear your voice. That explosion could fuel my spirit for a lifetime.”
  12. “You, my darling, are a work of art.”
  13. “You have the universe in your eyes.”
  14. “If I were the moon and you were the sun, I burn just to be next to you.”
  15. “You make my heart dance.”
  16. “If I could go back in time, I would meet you sooner.”
  17. “You’re literally the human embodiment of a sunflower.”
  18. “I absolutely adore you and the simple thought of your presence brightens my mind.”
  19. “You make me feel like I’m in living in a cringey romance movie. I love it.”
  20. “I just don’t think anyone deserves you.”
  21. “You remind me of my past life, a soul mine never forgot.”
  22. “I just wanna make sure you feel safe and loved. I made that promise and I’m not gonna break it.”
  23. “The night I met you, I knew exactly who you were. I just acted like I didn’t, so you wouldn’t think it was weird.”
  24. “Every star, moon, and sun, and all I can think about is you.”
  25. “When you smile, it makes my heart flutter.”
  26. “You have the kind of heart that saves lives.”
  27. “I think of you when I listen to love songs.”
  28. “You’re not my soulmate, you’re a part of my soul.”
  29. “Nothing in this life compares to how I feel when I’m with you.”
  30. “What’s the world without you in it?”
  31. “I could just fall asleep to your voice.”
  32. “Everything about you reminds me of sunshine.”
  33. “You are what I love the most in this universe.”
  34. “I won’t ever stop loving you. Even if I tried, I could never stop.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two to this prompt will be coming soon! In the meantime, why don't you comment down below which one of the compliments got to your heart! I too have some personal favorites that have spoken to my heart but to each own, of course.


	11. Story Idea: Spirit of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a joke between Zuko and his cousin, Lu Ten but after catching the attention of the doe-eyed girl, Zuko decides to continue the gag just a little longer, just so he could see what she, the doe-eyed girl will think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never attended to see an opera performance but I am rather enchanted by them! The closest thing to an opera performance in my life is watching television soap operas and filmed musical theatres.

**Opera:** _(noun)_ a drama set to music and made up of vocal pieces with orchestral accompaniment and orchestral overtures and interludes.

Zuko and the words, performing arts clashed together like earth and air. Every two weeks, the teenager is dragged along by his family to the lavish performing arts theater which his family is a huge patron of. One day, Lu Ten invites him to go exploring around the theatre while the opera plays, distracting everyone inside, and there they discover the catacombs along with some secret passageways. For once, Zuko's actually excited about going to see the opera but only to discover what's lurking underneath. However, after some rounds, people have been whispering about rumors of a spirit haunting the theatre. Only, Zuko and Lu Ten are aware that there are in fact, no spirits around but just two cousins fooling around. But when Zuko sees a doe-eyed girl placing an envelope to where the opera spirit was last claimed to be, this sparks something inside of him to actually just go along with everyone's thinking and play the part of the opera spirit. With the help of Lu Ten, Zuko gets himself a specially-made mask, and when he introduces himself to the audience which people dubbed him as the Blue Spirit, the mischievous spirit of the theatre.

Katara loves going to the local theater and when she hears of the theatre being haunted, this excites her and piques her curiosity as she loves scary ghost stories. Sokka claims it's hocus and even has Katara go along with him to help crack the mystery of this Blue Spirit. With the help of Aang, Suki, and Toph coming along with the siblings, they form a team to solve the mystery behind the Blue Spirit. However, the Blue Spirit's much sneakier than they thought, underestimating the person and it seems like the Blue Spirit is rather fond of Katara as she gets her envelopes answered and she's gifted with stolen flowers which were thrown by the audience on stage. Not only that but Katara often runs into the same person whenever she's at the theatre, a teenaged boy around her age by the name of Zuko, who wears a pleasantly scented cologne in Katara's personal opinion.

She doesn't think too much about Zuko, he's just some cute boy who attends to see the performances playing out, nothing more or so she thought until she finally gets to be face to face with the Blue Spirit, whose cologne is the exact same as Zuko's. Now that she's thinking about it, the Blue Spirit's figure is similar to that of Zuko's and they're of similar height as well, it's no coincidence that they also wear the same cologne and only appear when there's something being played, never being shown during rehearsals. So when Katara confronts Zuko about it, there's someone else playing the Blue Spirit and taking her away from Zuko.

Luckily, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Zuko chase after the bandit and are able to unmask the person, the person being a schoolmate from Katara's school who just so happens to have a crush on her and decides to impress her as the Blue Spirit, however, the mask that they're wearing is different from the true Blue Spirit's mask, which belongs to Zuko. After this unmasking, no more Blue Spirit incidents have occurred ever since but Katara knows that the original Blue Spirit was Zuko, when she asks him why he did it, he told her he mostly did it for her, being intrigued by her enthusiasm for the idea of him. Of course, she was impressed by his character as the Blue Spirit but she likes Zuko as himself as well. Katara and Zuko get together after spending time together and the mystique of the Blue Spirit still remains something of fascination, years after they stopped appearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched The Phantom of the Opera (2004) yesterday on Youtube, it was free on Youtube with ads, so if you want to watch it, please go ahead and do so, it's free to watch! Also, I've just realized that I included a bit of some Scooby-Doo elements to it as well but hey, I loved and always will be loving Scooby-Doo! Hmm...maybe I should watch some Scooby-Movie movies then, they always manage to make me enjoy myself! Also, fun fact, one of Daphne's voice actors is none other than Grey DeLisle/Grey Griffin herself, she also does Azula!!!


	12. Prompt: Bitter Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With music, one may use it as a form of storytelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfics are one form of fanfiction that one can use to tell a story between their characters! Here's a song that I find quite befitting for Zutara!

_**Song Title: Bitter Chocolate** _

_**Artist/s: SCANDAL** _

_**Japanese Romanization Lyrics:** _

Haa..tto nagai iki wo nomikonde  
Itsumo to kawaranai yasashii egao ni tsukiau  
Mou zutto soba ni iru no ni kyou mo  
Atashi no shita machigai ni kimi wa kizukanai

Yukkuri toketeku bitaa chokoreeto  
Amai kaori ni yobare oboreta

Kaze ga fukeba kimi no kami ni kusuguraresou na kyori de  
Chotto zutsu zureteiku hohaba  
Minai furi shita zutto  
Kangaete akubi shite dondon ashita ni kawatte  
Okkotoshita haato no kakera wa moto ni modoranaiwa

Nee aitai to omoukoto ga  
Ai toka koi toka sore ni kankei shiteru nara  
Yappa gomen kyou de wakaremashou  
Tomodachi de iraretara ureshii...nante ne

Hitorikiri da to sukoshi hirosugiru  
Tsumetai beddo de dareka no yume wo miru

Takai kata ni awasete  
Tsumasakidachi de kisu wo shita  
Hajimete kanjita yawarakai taion ni  
Terete warai atte  
"Aishiteru?" nankai mo kiita no wa "fuan" ja nakute  
Kikoeru aijou ga itsumo  
Hoshikatta dake na no yo

Baibai, arigatou  
Tsutaekitte itoshiku naru  
Baibai, ima made arigatou da-ring

Kimi ga naita  
Nande darou  
Tsurarete atashi mo naiteta  
I love you hetakuso ni natte kizutsuketa yoru datte  
Yasashisa wo koboshite dakishimete kureta kimi ni ima  
Mou ichido amaete mitai kedo  
Moto ni modorenaiwa

~~~~~~~~~

_**English Translation Lyrics:** _

Ah...I take in a deep breath  
Going along with the same kind smile  
Even though you're always by my side  
Again today you haven't noticed the mistake I made

Slowly melting bitter chocolate  
It called to me and I drowned in its sweet scent

The distance between us seems just enough for your hair to tickle me if the wind blows  
You took me along and we walked side by side  
I'd always been pretending not to see  
Thinking and yawning as tomorrow swiftly comes  
The lost pieces of my heart can't be fixed

Hey, if me missing you  
Has to do with love or lust  
Then I'm sorry; we're breaking up today  
I'd be happy if we could stay friends...I think

I'm all by myself  
And in a too wide, cold bed, seeing someone's else dream

Facing your tall shoulders  
I stood on tiptoe and kissed you  
It was the first time I felt your tender body heat  
Embarrassed and smiling  
"Do you love me?"; asking that over and over isn't because of anxiety  
The only thing I wanted  
Was to hear that you loved me

Bye-bye, thank you  
I'll tell you that I've grown to love you  
Bye-bye, thank you for everything, darling

You cried  
I wonder why  
I was hung up and cried too  
Even on the nights, I hurt you and clumsily said "I love you"  
Overflowing with kindness, you embraced me  
I want to try depending on you once more  
But we can't go back to how we were

~~~~~~~~~

I highly recommend that you listen to the song, it's a beautiful song and you can just feel the emotions and feelings behind this! It's a bittersweet song and if you want something angsty or tragic, might I suggest using this song as inspiration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to Gary/Green and Leaf/Blue, thank you all so much for introducing me to this song!


	13. Story Idea: The Love of Oma and Shu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara both need volunteer hours and what better to get their hours done than by participating in a read-aloud of The Love of Oma and Shu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think a good majority of people in the world are aware of William's Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet, that being said, many cultures have their own story of forbidden lovers. For the Avatar universe, their forbidden love story is the one of Oma and Shu.

Katara and Zuko need volunteering hours as a requirement for them to graduate high school. Zuko's a senior and has been slacking off on fulfilling all of the mandatory requirements needed in order to get his high school diploma and Katara's an overachieving sophomore who loves to do more than what's asked of her. With the help of her friends, Aang and Toph, they recommend that she try volunteering at the local theatre for a part in The Love of Oma and Shu's read-aloud production. When Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten suggest that Zuko try a part in the read-aloud production for The Love of Oma and Shu, Zuko refuses at first but when he hears that all the profits go towards a charity for impoverished families, Zuko softens up and decides to why not give it a try and hopefully land himself in a minor rule. The only problem is that Zuko ends up landing himself in the role of Shu with Katara landing the part as Oma. Both of these teenagers are complete strangers to one another as they attend different schools but since they both share a common interest, getting their volunteer hours completed, they comply.

There are only two weeks of rehearsal for the production before they go up on the stage and read about it to the audience, and with this ephemeral amount of time together, they end up quickly hitting it off. Turns out, the love story of Oma and Shu is both Zuko and Katara's favorite bedtime story as a child. Both of their friends and family tease that just like Oma and Shu, these youngsters will have a love story of their own, hopefully, this time it doesn't up as a tragedy. When it finally comes to the big day, everyone is dressed up in traditional costumes, and props are included on the stage as well. Although both Zuko and Katara suffer from a little stage fright, they were able to boost each other's confidence and the read-aloud was a huge success. After the play, Zuko and Katara, now changed into formal attire, attend the after-production party where it's then that they both ask each other out. Oma and Shu may not have their happily ever after but Zuko and Katara were able to live out what they wanted, which was to be together without anything getting in the way between them. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of this story idea by the fact that I had to participate in a little roleplaying of Romeo and Juliet back in 7th grade! We had to read an excerpt of the story and for extra credit, you could play it out. I was Juliet, believe it or not! Anyways, it wasn't until 9th grade or freshman year of high school that I actually read all of Romeo and Juliet because it was mandatory in the curriculum of the high school I attended. I've seen the 1968 film of the story but not of the Leonardo DiCaprio film, maybe I'll make time to see both! Anyways, personally, I'm an absolute complete sucker for the star-crossed lovers' trope but my favorite forbidden love story, hands down has to go to Liang Shanbo and Zhu Yingtai, The Butterfly Lovers from Chinese legends! Romeo and Juliet and Oma and Shu could only wish that they were at the level of the Butterfly Lovers!


	14. Prompt: Romantic Japanese Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter what dialect one may speak, love is a universal language known to all! Since the Fire Nation is based off on Japanese culture, here are some romantic Japanese dialogue prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the translations are wrong, please feel free to tell me all about it because I'm not fluent in Japanese at all and I want to make sure that it's authentic as possible!

I've found a couple of Japanese learning websites which feature different romantic phrases in the original Japanese sentence, the Romanization version, and the English translations.

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

  1. **_You mean so much to me._**



あなたは私にとって、とても大事な存在です.

Anata wa watashi ni totte, totemo daiji na sonzai desu.

  1. **_You’re so beautiful._**



君はとても美しいよ.

Kimi wa totemo utsukushii yo.

  1. **_I think of you as more than a friend._**



私は、友達以上としてあなたのことを考えている.

Watashi wa, tomodachi ijō to shite anata no koto wo kangaete iru.

  1. **_A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you._**



百個のハートでも、君を愛しているというのは表現しつくせない.

Hya-kko no hāto demo, kimi o aishite iru to iu no wa hyōgen shi tsukusenai.

  1. **_Love is just love. It can never be explained._**



「愛」はただ単に「愛」である。説明なんてできない。

“Ai” wa tada tan ni “ai” de aru. Setsumei nante dekinai.

  1. **_You make me want to be a better man._**



あなたは私により良い男になろうと思わせてくれた。

Anata wa watashi ni yori yoi otoko ni narō to omowasete kureta.

  1. **_You are my sunshine, my love._**



あなたは私の太陽、そして愛です。

Anata wa watashi no taiyō, soshite ai desu.

  1. **_Words can’t describe my love for you._**



言葉であなたへの愛情は言い表せられない。

Kotoba de anata e no aijō wa iiarawasenai.

  1. **_We were meant to be together._**



私たちは一緒になる運命だったんだ。

Watashi-tachi wa issho ni naru unmei datta n da.

  1. **_I want to meet (see) you._**



会いたいよ〜.

Aitaiyo-.

  1. **_I want to see you all of a sudden._**



急に会いたくなっちゃった **.**

Kyuuni aitakunachatta.

  1. **_Not talking with you for a day feels like not talking to you for a week._**



あなたと会話しない日が一日空くと、1週間くらい話していない気分になる。

Anata to kaiwa shinai hi ga ichinichi aku to, isshuukan kurai hanashite inai kibun ni naru.

  1. **_I still want a relationship with you._**



それでもあなたと付き合いたい。

Soredemo anata to tsukiaitai.

  1. **_I love you so much it hurts._**



あなたのことが好きで好きでたまらない。

Anata no koto ga suki de suki detamaranai.

  1. **_There are many things I love about you._**



あなたの好きなところは本当にたくさんある。

Anata no sukina tokoro wa hontou ni takusan aru.

  1. **_I’m in love with you._**



僕は君のことが好きなんだ。

Boku wa kimi no koto ga suki nanda.

  1. **_I’ll be here forever, waiting for you._**



ここで僕は待ってるよいつまでも.

Koko de boku wa matteruyo itsu made mo.

  1. **_I wish I could stop loving you. It’s so painful._**



「好き」って感情なくなればいいのに。苦しい。

“Suki” tte kanjou nakunareba ii no ni. Kurushii.

  1. **_What a lovely smile!_**



笑顔がすごくいいね！

Egao ga sugoku ii ne!

  1. **_The truth is, I like you._**



本当はあなたが好き。

Hontou wa anata ga suki.

  1. **_I wanted you to be by my side, more than anyone else._**



私は他の誰よりもあなたにそばにいてほしかった。

Watashi wa no dare yori mo anata ni soba ni ite hoshikatta.

  1. **_You have no idea how much I love you, do you?_**



私がどれほど君を好きでいるか、君は知らないでしょう？

Watashi ga dore hodo kimi wo suki de iru ka, kimi wa shiranai deshou?

  1. **_I’m happy with you by my side._**



君がいるだけで僕は幸せだよ。

Kimi ga iru dake de boku wa shiawase dayo.

  1. **_I may not be your first date, kiss, or love, but I want to be your last._**



Watashi wa anata ga saisho ni dēto, kisushita hito janai kamo shiremasen ga, anata no saigo no hito ni naritai desu.

私はあなたが最初にデート、キスした人、あるいは最初の恋人じゃないかもしれませんが、あなたの最後の人になりたいです.

  1. **_The best feeling is when you look at him and he is already staring._**



Anata ga kare o mita toki ni, kare ga anata no koto o sude I miteita toki ga saikō ni kanjiru toki desu.

あなたが彼を見た時に、彼がすでにあなたをみていたときが、最高に感じる時です.

  1. **_Together with you is my favorite place to be._**



Anata no soba ga, watashi no okiniiri no basho desu.

あなたのそばが、私のお気に入りの場所です.

  1. **_If I were to live my life again, I'd find you sooner._**



Umarekawattara, anata o motto hayaku mitsukeru darō.

生まれ変わったら、あなたをもっと早く見つけるだろう.

  1. **_I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye._**



Watashi wa anata no okiniiri no haro ni, soshite ichiban muzukashī gubbai ni naritai desu.

私はあなたのお気にいりのハローに、そして一番難しいグッバイになりたいです.

  1. **_Everywhere I look I am reminded of your love. You are my world._**



Doko o mite mo watashi wa anata no ai o omoidashimasu. Anata wa watashi no sekai desu. 

どこを見ても、私はあなたの愛を思い出します. あなたは私の世界です. 

  1. **_Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it._**



Ai wa kaze no yō, anata wa sore o miru koto wa dekimasen ga, sore o kanjiru koto ga dekimasu.

愛は風のよう、あなたはそれを見ることはできませんが、それを感じることができます.

  1. **_If I know what love is, it is because of you._**



Watashi ga ai towa nanika o shitteiru node areba, sore wa anata no okage desu.

私は愛とは何かを知っているのであれば、それはあなたのおかげです.

  1. **_When I look at you, I see the rest of my life in front of my eyes._**



Watashi ga anata o miru toki, me no mae ni watashi no nokori no jinsē ga miemasu.

私があなたを見るとき、目の前に私の残りの人生が見えます.

  1. **_To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved is everything._**



Aisuru koto wa nanimo arimasen. aisareru koto wa nanika ga arimasu. demo, aisurukoto to aisareru koto wa subete desu.

愛することは何もありません. 愛されることは何かがあります. でも、愛することと愛されることは全てです.

  1. **_I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow._**



Watashi wa ima yori mo anata o aisuru koto ga dekinai to chikaimasu. Mō mirai no koto ga wakatte imasu.

私は今よりもあなたを愛することができないと誓います. もう、未来のことがわかっています.

  1. **_I don’t need paradise because I found you. I don’t need dreams because I have you._**



Watashi wa anata o mitsuketa node, rakuen wa irimasen. Watashi niwa anata ga irunode, yume wa irimasen.

私はあなたを見つけたので、楽園は要りません. 私にはあなたがいるので、夢は要りません.

  1. **_If I did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you._**



Watashi ga jinsē ni oite tadashī koto o shita naraba, sore wa watashi no hāto o anata ni ageta toki desu.

私が人生において正しいことをしたならば、それは私のハートをあなたにあげた時です. 

  1. **_I'm much more me when I'm with you._**



Watashi wa anata to issho ni iru toki, motto watashi rashiku naru. 

私はあなたと一緒にいる時、もっと私らしくなる.

  1. **_Thank you for always being my rainbow after the storm._**



Itsumo arashi no ato no watashi no niji de itekurete arigatō.

いつも嵐の後の私の虹でいてくれてありがとう.

~~~~~~~~~

Katara stretched out her arms, a lazy yawn let out from her mouth, as she enjoyed the beautiful sunset that Ember Island has to offer, "Ah, this is the life, Zuko! You're so lucky to have your own private vacation house in Ember Island, if I were you, I'd be here every single week. It must be nice, having a paradise retreat at your disposal whenever you're feeling stressed. I could only dream of that, right now I question whether or not I am dreaming that I'm here with you at this very moment!"

Zuko turned his head to face Katara, who was still absorbed with the scenery, a smile of admiration at the beautiful woman before him, "Watashi wa anata o mitsuketanode, rakuen wa irimasen. Watashiniha anata ga iru node, yume wa irimasen." (I found you, so I don't need paradise. I have you, so I don't need dreams.)

Katara turned over to look at Zuko, a questioning look on her face, "What does that mean? You know that I can't speak Agniko."

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Don't worry too much about it," Zuko says, tucking a stray wisp of Katara's long wavy chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Alright, if you say so." Katara returned back to the view, a smile on her face since she could feel the moon rising, her waterbending powers seeming to activate.

"Hey Mister, is your wife really better than this Ember Island paradise and your dreams?" A voice shouted out, surprising both Zuko and Katara who was taken back by this new voice.

Both pairs of eyes landed upon a little girl whose hands were held by an identical-looking little boy. An old couple, presumably their grandmother and grandparents gave an apologetic look towards Zuko and Katara at their granddaughter's imposing question.

"Well, duh, Nani and Nano and Mazi and Bazi say that when you're with your true love, nothing else is as good as them. So, of course, he will say to his wife that he doesn't need paradise because he has her and that he doesn't need to dream for anything because she's the queen of his dreams!" The little boy says to his twin sister, who only pouted in response, "Romance is so yucky! How can grownups say such icky things to each other like that?!"

"That's enough kids, we don't want to make the couple anymore uncomfortable than they already are," the grandmother says, bowing her back in apology to Zuko and Katara, the flustering couple was too embarrassed to say anything in response.

"It's alright. My wife and I don't mind at all. And to answer your question, Little Miss and Little Mister, yes, indeed, my wife is, in fact, much more divine than anything else in the world. Whenever I'm with her, it feels like I'm forever safe in the paradise which is inside her arms, and sometimes, I think to myself, how am I so lucky to be with this lovely person, she's far superior to any dream or fantasy that I could think about." Zuko says to the children, giving a grin to his wife, Katara before looking back to the children, whose eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Woah, true romance might not be so yucky after all," the little girl says, looking to her brother who nodded his need in agreement before the boy added, "You see that, Apa?! I told you so that lovey-dovey was magical!"

"Now, now, kiddos, I believe it's time for us to go now. Since your question has been answered, why don't you thank the Mister and Missus for answering your questions before you say goodbye to them," the grandfather says, ruffling both of his grandchildren's hair, a grateful smile plastered upon his wrinkled face.

And with that, the twin children gave their thanks before waving bye to Zuko and Katara, who waved back to them. Once the children were out of sight, Katara flashed Zuko a smug smile, "So, that's what those words meant! Aww, Zuko, you really do know how to sweet talk to your wife's heart."

Zuko only chuckled, "I mean...it did help me to get you to fall for me, now didn't it Wifey?"

"Yeah, you're right about that, Hubby," Katara giggled, leaning to plant a kiss on Zuko's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally trash for moments where a person is saying something romantic in another language to their partner and their significant other is completely oblivious to what they're saying to them! That's so cute!!! Like the whole mystery aspect of it, really gets me excited because it's an inside joke to use audience members, who know what they're saying but their lover doesn't know anything at all!!!


	15. Questionnaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a questionnaire for you all, please do answer it, it'll mean a lot to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having some thoughts and I'd really appreciate some feedback on this work.

Hello everyone! I'm Quirky Rainbow Rose Queen or QRRQ for short! I've written some stories here on AO3, this post right here is one of the more popular works of mine. 

I would just like to know if this story was of any use to you be it inspiration, entertainment, or something else. I don't know if it's obvious by now but I am adamant about Zutara, it's one of my favorite pairings of all time, even though it may or may not be canon. That being said, I would like some input on this post and for many other posts, I may make in the future.

I made this post because sometimes, I'd like a little bit of help with my writing and you can think of this as a little cheat sheet. Creativity isn't something you get just like that, sometimes you're down in a creative block and feel passionless or hopeless but don't worry, you'll overcome it soon enough. What I'm asking here is if you could comment on how you feel about this particular post. Was this able to help you fellow Zutarians out with your writing? Did you enjoy this post even if you don't plan on anything? Does my writing or grammar need more improvements? Should I still keep this work up or should I take it down? These are the kind of questions that I have and I'd like to ask you all to tell me all about it.

If I don't get any answers, I'll be considering shutting this work down because it couldn't fulfill its purpose. I don't mean any hard feelings to anyone, it's just some doubts and insecurities I'm getting that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your input really means a lot to me and I'll accept any questions or ideas you may have!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this post really does manage to help people out, even if it's just one person, I still managed to be of service to them!


End file.
